ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon's Spirit Animals
Spirit Animals is an upcoming 2D computer-animated film based on the book Trilogy Spirit Animals by Brandon Mull.It is released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies for July 17th 2020. Synopsis In the world of Erdas, children participate in a sacred coming-of-age ritual at age 11. Each child drinks a sip of a special nectar and hopes to be able to summon his or her own spirit animal. The people of Erdas believe that when human and animal unite, the greatness of both is multiplied. People with strong bonds to their spirit animals are able to develop powers and significantly enhance skills they already possess. Eleven-year-olds Conor, Abeke, Meilin and Rollan each live in different corners of Erdas. Conor is the servant of a noble. Abeke lives in a remote village. Meilin is the wealthy daughter of a high-ranking general, and Rollan is an orphan, recently jailed for theft. At their nectar ceremonies, each summons an animal. They're not just any animals: They are the reincarnated spirits of some of the world's 12 Great Beasts, known as the Four Fallen. The great wolf Briggan appears to Conor. Abeke receives Uraza, the leopard. Meilin gets Jhi, the giant panda, and Rollan receives the falcon Essix. Olvan, Lenori and Tarik are members of a sacred order of spirit animal keepers called Greencloaks. They send representatives to Conor's and Meilin's nectar ceremonies and immediately invite them to join the order. Abeke and Rollan are approached at their ceremonies by a man named Zerif. He vilifies the Greencloaks, accusing their leaders of keeping the nectar from the people in certain regions of Erdas. Rollan immediately distrusts Zerif, but Abeke follows her father's orders and goes with the man. Greencloaks find Rollan and invite him to join them. He goes with them since they have offered to provide for him, but he remains skeptical of their secrecy. He refuses to take their vows until he has spent some time with them and has been able to think it through. Meanwhile, Zerif has his assistant Shane befriend Abeke and help her learn to bond with Uraza (the leopard). The Greencloaks explain why they are eager for the children's help. Olvan recounts a war centuries earlier in which the four nations of Erdas battled an enemy called the Devourer. Two of the Great Beasts sided with him, and four, the Four Fallen, sided with the Greencloaks. The Devourer was defeated. The other nine Great Beasts got involved briefly at the end of the war. Since that time, the primary concern of each Beast has been to protect his own powerful talisman. Olvan believes the Devourer is back, intending to collect the Great Beasts' talismans so he can harness their power and become the ruler of Erdas. He believes the Four Fallen have returned to help save Erdas. The Greencloaks need the Four Fallen and their human counterparts to help collect the talismans before the Devourer can. Plot TBD. Characters/Voice Cast Jacob Tremblay as Rollan- a 13 to 14-year-old boy from Concorba, Amaya. He is the summoner of Essix the Falcon, Dafne Keen as Meilin a 13-year-old girl from Jano Rion, Zhong. She is the summoner of Jhi the Panda, Noah Schnapp as Devin Trunswick/Worthy-a 12 to 13-year-old boy from Trunswick, Eura. and as Conor's superior. Jacob Davich as Shane- or The Devourer, is a 14 to 15-year-old boy and the main antagonist of the original series. In the Fall of the Beasts''series, he leads The Redcloaks under the name '''King'. Shailyn Pierre as Dixon as Abeke- a 13-year-old girl from Okaihee, Nilo. She is the summoner of Uraza the Leopard, and a main protagonist of the series. TBD as Tarik a Greencloak who had assisted in training Abeke, Meilin, Rollan, and Conor, also joining them on their missions. Tom Hardy as Olvan, a tall, muscular man. He has black hair, a dark brown beard, and a broad chest. He wears a mail shirt under his forest-green cloak. Ellie Kemper as Lenori kind and wise, and seems to have a fondness for animals, as shown when she says "Hello, there! Oh, sorry Keeper, I was talking to your spirit animal". She also seems to have a sense of humor, as shown in "You might be able to scratch Olvan with those" and "Try not to use that in the castle". She also seems to be unaware of Keith's crush on her, Emma Thompson as Xue an older Greencloak who had taken a leave of absence from the group due to them not learning. She has a very great reputation, however, it is not mentioned what she has done in the past. She has a mouse spirit animal, named Zap. Production In 2013 Nickelodeon bought the film rights to the book series Spirit Animals by Brandon Mull to do a full live-action film on the big screen Avatar The Last Avatar's Aaron Ehasz was helmed to write the script and produce the film while Sorcerer's Apprentice's Jon Turteltaub was to direct Tv Series Nickelodeon's Spirit Animals:The Series Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2020 films Category:Films based on books Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Franchises